A change of heart (A Jacob and Remesmee fanfic)
by Thelemonlaw
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee lose their virginity together after Nessie confesses her feelings for Jake.


A few things to note:

1. This is my very first fanfiction

2. I know my grammar isn't the best, and I apologize for any mistakes.

3. I am a girl, however I wrote the story in Jacob's perspective because I thought it would be more interesting with Renesmee's powers, her resemblance to Bella, etc

4. this story is post breaking dawn

5. lemons!

JPOV:

We were sitting awkwardly on either side of the couch, cross legged, facing the TV. I couldn't pin point what was going on. Normally we had sat right next to each other, touching even, and now Renesmee was sitting awkwardly across the large sofa, avoiding me. I turned my face to look into her eyes and they were no match for the TV. If it wouldn't freak her out, I would have just sat there and stared in her warm, chocolate eyes instead of pretending to watch the television. "Is everything okay?" I asked her. "You seem a bit off today." I understated, she had been acting weird for over a week now.

Her eyebrows furrowed, creating a crease between them, just like her mom. "Of course you noticed." She said quietly.

I didn't understand. Could this really be happening? I was upset at the fact that I didn't know what to expect though all of this. I had leaned on the idea that I could get advice from Quil, that I could use his experiences to anticipate mine, but with Renesmee's accelerated growth, she had aged much faster then Quil's imprintee, Claire, which threw me into uncharted territory. Was it possible that Renesmee did not want me that way? I thought imprinted couples never failed. Or at least they never had. Until now.

"I don't know how to say it" she said, interrupting my thoughts, as well as confirming them.

So she didn't want me that way after all. How many years had I put into this? Of course, even if I knew that it would end this way, I still would have done it. Those years were not wasted. Still, I was crushed. My face fell, crumpled in pain and I dropped my head to rest on my hand, no longer being able to hold it up. I didn't realize that she might not be in love with me. How naive. How stupid of me. Looking into my lap the pain ate me alive. I turned my face, not wanting to risk her seeing.

"It's not what you think, Jake. I think you're awesome. Better than awesome. You're..." Nessie trailed off, at a loss for words. Oh great, she's going to do the whole "we're better off as friends because you're so great" speech.

As if.

She bit her lip the way Bella always had, and I couldn't believe that I was focusing on her attractiveness right now, of all things.

Reaching across the couch, Nessie brushed my cheek with her fingertips and I picked myself up, surprised by the gesture after her weird behavior. She scooted closer to me, sitting on her butt and wrapping her other arm around her knees.

Why was she doing this? Didn't she know it just made it harder? Being let down by her Mom was painful enough. But this? I didn't know if I could bear this. I found myself looking down again.

"Why don't you show me, then?" I said, a hard edge to my voice. I wanted to get all the breaking done at once. To get it over with. And I wanted to understand her side. She normally communicated with me by showing me her memories and I wondered why she didn't do it now. What, was it too intimate for her all of the sudden? Now that she didn't want me she couldn't bear to show me her side of things, her thoughts and feelings? Was that really it?

Renesmee didn't take offense to my harsh tone. Instead, she put her other hand on my other cheek and instead of projecting a memory in my head she pulled my face to hers. She moved her head closer simultaneously and in that moment I realized what she was doing. A jolt of energy rushed through me and I jumped up to meet her soft, cool mouth. Although they were as cold as ice, her lips melted me.

Oh. She was trying to tell me that she wanted me. Not that she didn't. OH.

As I realized this, I deepened the kiss. My whole body celebrated: my hand became entangled in her long, brown hair, my tongue danced across her lower lip. I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer so our bodies were pressed against each other. She had both arms around my neck, her hands pulling at my hair.

It was her to come up for air.

"Now do you understand?" My beautiful Nessie asked, biting her lip again. She looked away, still avoiding my eyes.

So she was upset because she was nervous to tell me? Did she honestly think that I didn't like her that way? "Yes" I breathed. It was barely a whisper, I was so breathless, but I knew that with her accelerated hearing she heard me just fine.

"Ness," I reached up to stroke her cold cheek with my knuckles. Electricity raced between our skin. My stomach twisted. I couldn't believe it was finally happening. What I had been waiting for since minutes after her birth. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." I spoke honestly, at a normal volume this time, composing myself. She quickly looked up and at me, into my eyes.

"Oh. I didn't realize that you felt that way, Jake."

I guess we had both been oblivious to each other's feelings this past week.

I looked at her quizzically. Did she not know who she was? How beautiful? How smart? How utterly wonderful in every way? "You have no idea how amazing you are, do you?" I smiled.

But she didn't say anything, and neither did I, for her lips, again, met mine before I could and I was mesmerized.

When I came up for a breath she looked deep into my eyes and said steadily, "I love you."

She had said it to me many times before, ever since she was little. But suddenly it took a new meaning. She loved me. More than she did anyone else.

"I love you too, Nessie." I responded almost immediately. "Of course" I tacked on with a grin.

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER

We weren't engaged or married, but we might as well have been. Both of our families were as sure as we were that we would be together forever, so it didn't really matter to us, the whole marriage deal.

We had just come home from dinner in Port Angeles. I took her to a restaurant with twinkling lights and a view of the ocean. She was still the most beautiful thing there.

I had just barely walked in the door and turned on the light when she attacked me, pressing me against the wall with her strength. It caught me off guard sometimes: her strength. I often forgot that she was almost as strong as me. She kissed me, moving in tune with my lips as if there were some choreographed dance that our lips were preforming, but really it was only an example of our rightness for each other. She was so perfect for me. She kissed me urgently, her hands rubbing aimlessly all over my body. "Jake," she said in between kisses. "I need you. Now."

It took me a minute to grasp what she was saying. And then it finally clicked.

"Are you sure?"

Her laugh buzzed through me, giving me something that felt as if I had been electrically shocked. Only I wanted it to happen again and again and again. Her laugh was a drug.

"Ness, I'm serious." I pulled away against all of my urges. My whole body was gravitating toward her, like she was a magnet. It took deliberate force to pull myself away. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, Jake. Of course I want you." Her breathing was ragged and it showed in her voice.

Her wanting me, her needing me as she claimed she did, was unbelievable. I knew that it was right, that it was meant to be, but sometimes I looked at her and I couldn't believe I was so unbelievably lucky.

And in that moment, I was reminded of how much I needed and wanted her too. I kissed her again, pulling her closer to me and picking her up so her legs were wrapped around my waist. After bounding up the stairs and into the bedroom, I leaned down and set her gently into the bed. She rolled on top of me as I too laid down. I wrapped my arms around her after tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "God you are so gorgeous." I said, as I had a million times previously.

Nessie leaned down and kissed me more gently than before, taking her time and drawing out each movement. My head swam. I had never wanted her so badly. My hands found the zipper on her dress and pulled it down. She pulled away from the best kiss of my life to let me take off her clothes and expose her perfect pale body. I had never seen her in just her bra and underwear before, and it showed a new side of her. She wasn't just beautiful, she was hot. I felt myself grow hard at that realization.

Nessie pulled my shoulders and spun me around so it was me on top of her. I kissed her softly, but with a touch of urgency that I could not contain. I moved my lips down to kiss her cheek, her chin, her jawline, her neck. "Oh Jake" she groaned. I smiled and my teeth brushed against her cold skin. In response, she shivered in pleasure.

I kissed her lips again, more deeply this time, with some mix of gentleness and ferocity, while my hands fumbled around frantically trying to remove her bra.

She giggled when she realized what I was doing and removed it herself to expose her beautiful breasts. I fondled them as we kissed, deeper still, until I moved to face her chest. I took her nipple in my mouth, sucking it until she moaned. When I let it go I noticed it had become erect, just as I had. I moved to the other nipple, looking up at her as I licked around the edge and flicked my tongue across it.

I reached back up to kiss her, and consciously or subconsciously, I could not tell, she pushed her hands against my shoulders. Pushing me down. Obeying, I trailed my lips down her neck, in between her boobs, over her belly button, until I reached her panty line. She stopped pushing me and I realized that this was what she wanted. Gently, I curled back my lips to smile at her, but also to take the thin elastic of her underwear in my teeth. I guided them down to her knees and pulled them off the rest of the way with my hands. I couldn't help but notice how damp her underwear were.

This was the first time I had seen her naked body since she was a baby. Oh how much she had changed. She was so sexy, I couldn't believe it. Her perfect curves, pale skin that somehow held a hint of an olive tone, her long luscious hair, everything about her screamed sexy. "So beautiful." I said, lost in my muse.

She was watching me, waiting. I could not deny myself the chance to touch my lips to hers again. Her legs wrapped around my waist as our lips became entangled and she forced herself against me. I could've came right then. Nessie broke off the kiss smiling. I pecked her smiling mouth once more, unable to resist. She giggled.

Nessie kissed her way to my ear and her cold lips tickled me. If it wasn't for my intense attraction for her that begged every inch of her to be closer to me I would have shied away from her cold, ticklish touch.

"Why don't we take off a few layers?" She whispered, and I could feel her smiling against my skin while her hands tugged on the hem of my shirt.

"I guess that would be alright." I smirked. While I sat up to remove my t-shirt she unbuttoned my pants. She was as eager as I was to get them off. After I pulled my pants off, she went right for the gold, tugging off my boxers. My erection was seriously painful and I wasn't sure how much longer I could last. I felt exposed, but safe. Her eyes trailed my body up and down, and her gaze were so intense it was as if she was touching me.

"Jake, you're beautiful."

Suddenly I was yanked away from the moment. Bella's words rang in my head from so many years ago, from the first day we took out the motorcycles. "Jake, you're sort of beautiful." She had said. The only difference between what Bella had said and what Renesmee just did echoed in my head: "sort of" I suddenly realized the thing I liked most about Nessie was not the resemblance she shared with her mom, but the things that were different. Bella didn't really want me, but Nessie did. I couldn't believe I had hung onto Bella for so long. If I had known someone like Nessie was out there, someone who wanted me for me, it would have changed everything. But at that time, she didn't exist yet. Now the perfect girl for me was sitting naked right in front of me.

"Touch me." Nessie whispered, pulling me from my thoughts.

I bent down and and wedged myself between her legs. Leaning my head into her, my tongue ran up her slit and found her clitoris. She was extremely wet and I could taste her sweet juices from the moment my tongue touched her. She tasted like her scent, only a hundred times more potent. It was wonderful.

I was nervous, never having done this, but I would do anything to make Nessie happy if I could. I flicked my tongue across her clit just as I had with her nipple and then took it into my mouth. She made small noises as she sucked in quick and rapid breaths. As I continued, I watched her chest quickly rise and fall. Her breathing started to accelerate even more as I sucked harder on her clit. "Mmmmm" She squealed. "Ohhh Jake!" She arched her back and started to climax. Her moans wracked me with pleasure, and I tried to absorb the moment and take in all of it, for it was something I wanted to savor.

After she finished, I decreased the pressure and intensity of our episode of cunnilingus until I stopped altogether.

I was so hard now that I was throbbing. "Nessie" I whispered into her ear. "I need you. right now" I said, copying what she had said earlier tonight.

"Then fuck me." She begged boldly and I knew then that she wanted it as bad as I did.

"Sure, sure" I said shakily with an unsteady smile. I was trying to be confident and nonchalant as if I weren't incredibly nervous, but I didn't hide it very well. Part of me was scared despite my desire for her and it suddenly overtook me.

What if I can't satisfy her? What if I do something wrong? What if she doesn't want me?

"Hey," she said, grabbing my face in her hands "remember that I love you."

I looked deep into her eyes and my nervousness disappeared, melted by her warm gaze. "Just go slow, okay?" She said softly.

"Of course." I smiled. "I love you."

After putting on a condom, I rubbed the head of my business up and down on her opening, teasing her a little.

"Jake." her body shuddered in unison with her voice.

I entered her and met a barrier. Her hymen. The hole that was there wasn't big enough. If we kept going I would have to...would have to break it.

I leaned down, still inside of her, to kiss her, hard, while I pressed myself in slowly, but firmly.

She let a small yelp into my mouth and I wanted to cringe because I was hurting her, but I knew the worst was over. "It's okay baby" I assured her. "It's over now."

The sensation was better than anything I had ever felt with Nessie. Better than being her caretaker when she was a kid. Better than being her best friend though adolescence. A hundred times better than playing with myself at the thought of her. Being there for her, sexually, was better than all of it.

She was so wet and so tight. I couldn't contain the soft moan that slipped through my lips.

She responded by echoing my moan and I pressed myself a couple inches deeper inside of her. She sucked in a breath sharply and I could tell she was in pain. I pulled out and paused, unsure of what to do next.

"No, please keep going." Nessie cooed.

I reinterred her, even slower than before and started to move in and out. Her breathing started to quicken, but I recognized this breathing from when I was eating her out, and I knew it wasn't from pain. I went a little faster and she started to moan. I couldn't resist kissing her again.

This time, it was her to quicken the pace, of both our lips and our sex. "Mmmm" Nessie moaned, pulling away from the kiss.

She started to buck her hips as she entered her second orgasm of the evening. "Jake, yes! Omigod yes! Ohhhhhh yeah! Ohh yeahhhhh!" She looked into my eyes but was somewhere else. Her face twisted in pleasure. I was so happy, I was high on it. To add to the sensation, her walls contracted on me and gripped my business firmly, releasing after a couple seconds, again and again. Release, contract, release, contract. Both movements were equally amazing.

After she finished, she placed her palm on my cheek.

I was taken away into another place, another body. A memory was projected in my head and it blinded all of my other senses.

I realized that she was showing me a memory that had happened only seconds before.

Her orgasm.

It was like being in her body. Knowing what she was thinking, feeling what she felt. I can't believe this, I am so lucky. Lucky to be here in Jacob Black's beautiful arms. Lucky that he loves me. Lucky that he's doing this with me. Lucky that he wants me. Lucky that— Her train of thought was interrupted as she became overwhelmed with pleasure, taken over by it. Her head swam in euphoria and only one thought managed to be coherent through her all consuming pleasure: thank you.

Her memory ended and I was brought back to the present where I continued to pump in and out. I realized that this was her way of telling me thank you. She was showing me how happy I made her. Tears welled up in my eyes and threatened to spill over. "I'm the lucky one." I said. I flattened my body against her and now we were right on top of each other. I continued pounding in and out of her and rested my head on her shoulder. "Thank you." I whispered into her ear and kissed her neck, sucking hard.

I pushed into her faster now and started to come. I sat back up, my palms flat against the bed, a few inches out from her shoulders on either side, my arms outstretched, and I quickened even more.

She too began to buck her hips and moan as I emptied myself inside of the condom I was wearing.

"Ness" I huffed. "Oh my god" I was now lost in my own jolt of happiness, my own euphoria, and I couldn't think of anything better. "I love you so much."

After the extreme pleasure waned and I was brought back to the surface I slowed and pulled out. I positioned myself to lay next to her, my head propped up on my hand with my elbow on the bed, perfectly positioned for looking at her, and that's exactly what I did.

"Oh Jake," Nessie said breathlessly, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling herself to me. We were pressed up against each other once again as I wrapped my arms around her cool back, returning the hug.

We lay there for a minute, both absorbing the entirety of the night. "That was.." She started softly, breaking the silence with her gentle voice. "That was so fucking mind blowing" she giggled.

"I know just how you feel." I smiled in return and kissed her cheek.


End file.
